In conventional cooking devices, any moving parts generally do not move in a fashion that creates circumstances giving rise to substantial vibration or vibratory actions because in such conventional cooking devices, the range of motion of the moving parts is limited. For example, in a conventional deep fryer, the moving parts are limited to loading, lowering, and raising the basket or container holding the food being fried.
In cooking devices that containing rotating parts that employ centrifugal force to facilitate cooking the food, vibration or vibratory actions may be introduced. For example, fryer devices may utilize a spinning basket that uses centrifugal force to remove excess frying oil from fried foods. The vibratory actions may adversely effect the desirability, functionality, and/or safety of the cooking device.
Additionally, there is a need for a centrifugal cooking device, such as in a deep bay fryer, that accommodates two centrifugal baskets. There is a further need for a cooking device that may utilize tube heating to heat the cooking liquid. Still another need exists for a centrifugal basket that uses electromagnetic coupling to engage a rotational motor.